In computing environments, a container is a virtual structure used to run an isolated instance of an application in a host environment. A container virtualizes at the operating system level by abstracting (e.g., isolating) an application from the operating system. For example, an application executing in a container is isolated from an application executing on the host operating system or in other containers.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.